StarCraft II Legacy of the Void
by S Hackett
Summary: Raynor y Kerrigan abandonan juntos Korhal, guiados a ninguna parte por la profecía que Zeratul discierne. Los tres juntos, tendrán que lidiar con protestas de los protoss, el destruido Dominio Terran y constantes propuestas de las Madres de la Prole de matarlos a todos. Amon se aproxima, con híbridos a su lado... Y la pregunta del millón... ¿Qué pasó a los Xel'Naga? ¿Siguen vivos?
1. Prólogo

StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void

Aclaración: StarCraft no es de mi inventiva propia, yo sólo tomaré los personajes y la historia y la modificaré para darle el final que me imagino. Todo mi fic va a ser lo que yo espero para Legacy of the Void, que, espero, finalizará la historia de StarCraft.

Retomaré la historia al final de Heart of the Swarm y lo cambiaré.

Simplemente porque no me gustó xD

Arcturus Mengsk finalmente había muerto.

La Reina de Espadas contempló su Enjambre en retirada, volviendo a toda velocidad hacia los Leviatanes ya que su cometido se había cumplido.

Oyó pasos tras ella y supo que era Jim. Se volteó a enfrentarlo y vio que él estaba llorando.

-Gracias, Jim.-dijo despacio, Raynor no dijo nada.- Por todo.-

El tipo aspiró fuertemente por la nariz y caminó hasta ella. Ya no le importó qué forma tenía, quería abrazarla.

Kerrigan se aplastó contra la armadura que lo cubría, sin dudarlo ni un momento. Dejó que sus alas cayeran inertes al suelo y hundió su cara en el cuello del hombre que amaba, repentinamente abordada por la tristeza.

-Me voy contigo.-le susurró Raynor.- No voy a perderte de vista otra vez.-

La Reina de Espadas reclinó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de Matthew y de Valerian? ¿Y tus amigos en el Hiperión?-tuvo el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla; lo reprimió un momento, pero luego acercó la mano despacio.

Raynor resistió el movimiento involuntario de alejarse que provocó su cuerpo. Ella lo notó y se detuvo, pero luego llegó hasta su mejilla.

-Ellos… Pueden hacer lo que quieran. Pueden cuidarse solos.-decidió Jim; miró a Kerrigan a los ojos y se le acercó lentamente hasta apoyarle la frente en la suya, sintiendo los duros tentáculos de su cabeza.- Iré donde sea que vayas, Sarah.-

Sarah.

Ese era su nombre. Kerrigan sintió en su interior que ella también quería eso, pero, si Amon era más poderoso que ella, ¿cómo iba a poder proteger a Jim del Caído Xel'Naga?

-Jim, Amon es mucho más fuerte que yo, ¿cómo…?-

-Amon no me importa.-decidió Raynor; le agarró la mano que tenía en su mejilla.- Esto no puede seguir así. En los viejos cuentos griegos, el héroe y su amada, o viceversa, siempre iban juntos.-

-Y uno de los dos moría… O peor. Ambos morían.-la Reina de Espadas lo miró dolorosamente, queriendo decir que no la siguiera.

-Y de esa manera eran felices al menos un tiempo. De no haberse seguido, no habrían disfrutado nada.-rebatió Raynor.

-Y así, Jim, es como más aún les dolía la muerte del otro.-

-El punto es, Sarah, que no sabemos lo que va a pasar mañana. Pero nosotros podemos hacer posible lo que queremos si nos esforzamos.-

-Pero…-

Entonces Raynor le chistó con suavidad y haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacer muecas, le besó la frente.

Pero ella podía sentir su mente como si Jim fuera un Zerg más del enjambre, así que reaccionó sin que él se enterara alzando la cabeza.

Primero, Raynor se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa, pero luego se relajó. Sentir los labios de Kerrigan como los de un humano le hizo creer más fuertemente que todavía la podía salvar de ser la Reina de Espadas por siempre… ¿Pero y si no?

Decidió apartar esas dudas por ahora. Ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Como había dicho, había que aprovechar el hoy, no pensar tanto en el mañana para algunas cuestiones.

Pero ella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, con una mirada penetrante.

-Conozco tus dudas.-dijo.- Para ser honesta… No sé si esa cosa de ahí podrá devolverme mi humanidad de nuevo.-Raynor vio en ella dos cosas.

La más pura sinceridad.

Y la cara más miedosa que jamás había visto.

-No importa ahora, Sarah.-

Tras una breve pausa, ella volvió a hablar.

-¿Te vienes conmigo al Leviatán, entonces? ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Kerrigan despacio.- Debemos apurarnos. Los Zerg se están yendo.-

James miró una última al apocalíptico escenario sobre Korhal. No quedaba nada de la capital del Dominio, sólo restos humeantes. Pero por otro lado, no había habido ni una sola baja civil.

Kerrigan definitivamente era Kerrigan. No era la Reina de Espadas.

-Sí, lo estoy.-dijo él.- ¿Puedo usar el comunicador de tu Leviatán para hablarle a Matt sobre esto?-

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella.- Avisaré al enjambre de esto para que no te maten al verte. Y por favor…-añadió.- No te despegues jamás de mí allá adentro. Por fuera no lo parece, pero… Me dan miedo.-declaró.

-Vamos.-dijo Raynor primero; para su sorpresa, Sarah remontó vuelo con él agarrado de su mano.- Tranquila.-pensó, sabiendo que ella lo oía en su mente.- No pienso hacerlo.-

-Gracias.-pensó ella, ahora con serenidad.- Muchas gracias, Jim.-

-El placer es mío, querida.-pensó en respuesta.

Y entonces una fuerza invisible lo golpeó y quedó inconsciente.

Estaba cubierto por un líquido verde. Al principio no pensó en nada, pero de repente recordó que los Zerg salían de un líquido verde al nacer. Trató de estirarse y golpeó una pared gomosa.

Luego vio una sombra que se hacía cada vez más grande y entonces una garra enorme rasgó la pared.

El líquido salió hacia afuera y, tras toser como loco unos momentos, su visión pasó de borrosa a un poco más clara y pudo ver que Sarah y un Zerg bastante más deforme que los demás estaban ante él.

No podía hablar. Trató de mirarse el cuerpo en busca de gusanos o deformaciones, o incluso pequeños Zerg devorándolo, pero no le dolía tanto el cuerpo que no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera rodar para quedar boca arriba.

-Tranquilo.-dijo Kerrigan arrodillándose y tocándole la frente.- Abathur no te hará nada. Si lo hace, lo despedazaré.-le acarició la frente y él se calmó un poco, pero sus ojos seguían yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones.- Tuve que meterte aquí al llegar porque en la atmósfera te… Mejor déjalo en mi memoria. No necesitas saberlo. El caso es que estás bien, entero, ni un poco de Zerg. Completamente humano. Confía en mí, ¿sí?-

-Todavía debo hacer algunas reparaciones.-avisó Abathur.- Para estas, debe estar despierto. Lo dejaré recuperarse y luego comenzaré.-

-Yo voy a supervisarlo.-dijo Kerrigan con tono asesino.

-Por supuesto, mi Reina.-contestó Abathur haciendo una reverencia.

Raynor pudo ver ahora que el tal Abathur era una masa de forma rectangular no uniforme con unos seis brazos. Luego se miró el cuerpo en busca de mutaciones Zerg, pero no tenía nada.

-Por ahora, déjanos solos, Abathur.-pidió la Reina de Espadas.

El aludido hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la estancia. Sarah tomó a Jim y lo arrastró hasta un rincón. Se arrodilló a su lado y luego se sentó a su lado.

Le tomó un buen rato a sus ojos recuperar la claridad. Sarah había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro y miraba fijamente a un par de ojos verdes que resplandecían en la oscuridad.

Reflexionó seriamente por un rato y resolvió que ahora que Zerg y Terrans iban a trabajar juntos, debían empezar a conocerse y hacer que la confianza nazca.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Raynor con algo de inquietud; antes de que Sarah respondiera, él se adelantó.- Perdón. ¿Cómo se llama?-

Ella alzó la vista para encontrar la de él, luego la bajó y respondió:

-Es un zergling. Son para desgastar las defensas del enemigo. No sirven para asediar una base ni para combate abierto. Son rápidos, mucho, pero los matan con facilidad en combate abierto si nos muchos. Podrías decir que son para "ataques de guerrilla".-explicó ella a la vez que le hacía señas al zergling para que se acercara.

Raynor pudo ver que le faltaba parte de uno de los cuernos y tenía varias cicatrices a lo largo del cuerpo.

-Este es uno de mis preferidos.-reconoció Sarah.- Me salvó varias veces. No siempre matando.-añadió.- Una vez saltó entre un disparo y yo. Casi se muere.-

Raynor procesó la información y ahora, aunque fuera de una manera muy rara, contempló al zergling de otra manera. Se preguntó si el monstruito moriría por alguien más que no fuera la Reina de Espadas, y Sarah le respondió.

-No.-le dijo.- No lo haría. Yo lo controlo. Yo hice que se interpusiera entre la bala y yo. Pero le tomé cariño igualmente. ¿Podría…?-

Raynor desvió la mirada y vio que ella miraba por encima de su cabeza. Su mano, ahora con garras afiladas, atentaba contra su pelo.

Él quiso decir "Trata de no matarme", pero se arrepintió al instante y en su lugar dijo que sí.

Sarah debió de saberlo, porque en vez de ponerse a rascarlo tan sólo apoyó la mano en su cabeza. No dijo nada, pero Jim supuso que no le había caído bien el pensamiento.

El zergling se acercó, con los ojos verdes clavados en Raynor, que se sorprendió de ver que el Zerg no tenía intención alguna de matarlo, ni siquiera un leve atisbo de querer sangre. Parecía tan… Bueno. Parecía tan bueno.

-No te emociones. Les prohibí matar a cualquier humano.-Kerrigan sonó desanimada.- No puede razonar por sí mismo. No por ahora. Abathur dice que necesita esencia de varios humanos para poder investigar cómo… Cómo hacer que los Zerg sean capaces de razonar. Por sí mismos.-explicó.- Pero no sé, no me parece ético.-

El zergling se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, como un perro, y se dedicó a observarlos, sentados allí en un rincón de la Cámara de Evolución.

-¿Ético?-se rió Raynor.- ¿Qué es ético en este sector de la galaxia?-preguntó retóricamente.

-Precisamente por eso.-respondió Sarah.- De aquí en más, pretendo hacer la diferencia.-

-Pues empieza por ganarte al confianza de tus soldados.-

-No entiendes, ¿eh? A mí me llevó algo de tiempo también.-suspiró y puso su otra mano en el pecho de Jim.- Ellos no confían. Ellos siguen. Ellos no dudan. Ellos obedecen. Ellos no se alzan en tu contra. Ellos son tus súbditos. Ellos son: el enjambre de los zerg.-

-¿De dónde sacas eso?-inquirió Raynor con el ceño fruncido.

-Fue una de las cosas que la Supermente me explicó mientras me convertía en la Reina de Espadas la primera vez. Si bien algunos Zerg, como las reinas, Izsha, Dehaka y Stukov…-

-¡¿Stukov?!-se sorprendió Jim, quedándose estúpido ante la mención y despabilándose de pronto.

El zergling torció la cabeza hacia un lado y parpadeó, lo que hizo que sus ojos desaparecieron durante un breve período de tiempo.

-Sí. Olvidé contarte eso. Alexei Stukov murió como Terran y fue resucitado como Zerg. No por mí.-añadió ante la cara de Raynor.

Jim bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo pueden hacer semejante cosa?-preguntó torciendo la cara hacia ella.- ¿Con qué motivo? Pero, más importante, ¿con qué justificativo?-

-No tengo idea.-dijo Sarah.- No lo hice yo, ni tampoco lo haría. Si está muerto, muerto debe quedar. Volviendo a lo anterior… Algunos Zerg como los que te nombré, tienen consciencia y tienen el poder de decidir mientras no haya Reina de Espadas. Por ejemplo, durante mi ausencia, Zagara y otras Madres controlaron sus colmenas y mantuvieran una parte del enjambre fuerte. Es como… Como Mengsk.-decidió.- Sí, es lo único que se me ocurre.-

-Pero tú no sacrificas vidas en vano, Sarah. Ya no.-rebatió Jim.

-¿Que no?-replicó ella.- Hoy han muerto miles de Zerg para que yo pudiera vengarme.-

-Pero a través de tu venganza salvaste más vidas de las que eliminaste.-

-No.-negó ella.- Yo no buscaba salvar a nadie.- Solamente obtener mi venganza. No me importaba nada más.-

-Si eso fuera cierto, no habrías accedido a la petición de Junior.-finalizó Jim.

Kerrigan se quedó callada un rato, contemplando lo que él había dicho.

¿Era cierto realmente? ¿Realmente ella había salvado más vidas de las que había condenado y/o eliminado? Sarah Kerrigan llevaba sobre su espalda una carga más pesada que el universo entero. Incontables vidas… Cegadas por ella. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Bueno, Jim. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-preguntó ella algo más tarde.

-Mejor. Casi normal.-

-¿Quieres que Abathur termine su trabajo ahora? Cuanto más lo retrases, más tiempo tardará en terminar de operarte.

Raynor suspiró.

-Pues mejor que empiece ahora. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le llevará?-

-Una hora. Y te llevará cinco recuperarte.-

-Llámalo entonces.-

-Pero te aviso algo. Abathur no hace las cosas… A la manera de los Terrans.-

-Nada puede ser tan malo si te quedas cerca.-dijo a modo de cumplido.

Sarah sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Empezaremos en cinco minutos.-dijo poniéndose de pie.- Prepárate.-

Raynor se paró y la agarró de los hombros.

-No te vayas mientras Abathur hace… Su trabajo.-

-No lo haré.-

Volvió a besarlo y se perdió en la negrura, dejando a Jim solo, sin saber aún qué iba a hacerle Abathur.

Bueno, este fue mi prólogo de Legacy of the Void. Espero que les guste, espero sus reviews (por favor, no inicien una pelea; por otro lado, toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida).

Gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer mi prólogo.


	2. Capítulo 1 La petición de Zeratul

**Okay gente, acá hay otro capítulo. Sepan entender la tardanza, este fic yo lo empecé en español, pero un amigo me pidió escribirlo en inglés. Como quiero hacerle el favor, cambié mi prioridad por escribirlo en inglés en lugar de en español. No iba a seguirlo en español, pero como recibí seis reviews, bueno, decidí hacerlo en ambos idiomas.**

**Espero que lo disfrutan. Por favor, lean y dejen un review.**

StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void

Capítulo 1

La petición de Zeratul

Las cirugías habían resultado ser más que horribles. Habían resultado ser peores que el infierno mismo.

Raynor se había sentido como un muerto ambulante la mayoríad el tiempo, mientras Abathur trabajaba, pero al menos había sido solo una hora.

Abathur lo había cocido sin el menor cuidado, sobreestimando el sistema inmune humano. Kerrigan, en respuesta, lo había torturado hasta que dijo que arreglaría las cocidas rápidamente.

Y cinco horas más tarde, se sentía como nuevo.

No sabía exactamente qué le había hecho Abathur, pero obviamente era un buen trabajo. De todas modos, si hubiera tenido que elegir entre Abathur y un médico humano, por supuesto habría elegido al humano.

Los métodos de Abathur eran exóticos. Efectivos, sí, MUY efectivos, pero exóticos.

Cuando salió de la Cámara de Evolución, estaba seguro de que los zerg lo matarían ni bien verlo.

Pero por supuesto estaba equivocado, como había visto anteriormente cuando Sarah le presentó el zergling.

Era casi como si a los Zerg les importara un carajo que él estuviese ahí, entre ellos. Les importaba Raynor tanto como ellos le importaban a él.

Pero, y él sabía esto, eso tenía que cambiar si iban a pelear contra un dios caído que era incluso más viejo que –o tanto como, al menos- la galaxia misma y, cabe destacar, más fuerte que Zeratul y Kerrigan juntos.

De acuerdo: estaban jodidos.

Y entonces estaba ese otro tema sobre los protoss…

-Perdona.-dijo una voz femenina.- ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Quién carajo…?!-Raynor miró alrededor, buscando el lugar del que provenía la voz.

-Mi nombre es Izsha.-un raro Zerg con forma de gusano apareció de un agujero cercano a la boca del Leviatán.- No tengas miedo.-

Pero vaya que lo tenía.

-Izsha.-Kerrigan la llamó desde la entrada de la Cámara de Evolución.- Cada vez que hables con Jim, hazlo como si hablaras conmigo.-ordenó.- Porque entre él y yo no hay diferencias. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, mi Reina.-Izsha dudó sobre algo.- Es este el hombro que solías amar?-

-No.-contestó Sarah.- Es el hombre que _aún_ amo.-

Raynor miró a Izsha, y de ella a Sarah, claramente tomado por sorpresa por la directa declaración.

-No hay secretos aquí. La vida privada no existe.-explicó la última.- Jim, estaré en mis aposentos si me necesitas.-ahora habló psiónicamente a su cerebro, para que sólo él oyera lo siguiente.- Pero por favor… No me dejes sola mucho tiempo. Y no contestes.-agregó cuando vio que él comenzaba a mover su boca.-

-Oh, bueno.-dijo él observándola irse.- Sí, yo soy James Raynor.-le dijo a Izsha.- Supongo que conoces la historia de Sarah, ¿no es así?-

-Oh, sí.-contestó la Zerg.- Lo sé absolutamente todo sobre mi Reina. Puedes preguntar, si quieres, lo que quieras.-

-Tengo un par de preguntas si no te importa.-

-No temas preguntarme algo.-dijo, cruzando sobre su pecho los tentáculos que salían de los laterales de su cabeza.

-Para empezar, ¿dónde estamos ahora mismo?-

Ella lo dudó por un segundo, pero cuando habló, lo hizo completamente convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Exactamente en el centro del Sector Koprulu.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi Reina busca saber qué es el Vacío. Ella cree que Amon lo está buscando también, así que pretende encontrarlo antes que él.-explicó Izsha.- Quizás los protoss sepan qué es el Vacío, pero ellos no nos ayudarán.-

-Puedo intentar razonar con ellos.-dijo Raynor.- Trabajé con los protoss en el pasado, ¿sabes?-

-Sí, en nuestra contra.-argumentó Izsha.- Ahora, les estarías pidiendo que se nos unan. Veamos: los Tal'Darim odian al Enjambre, a los humanos y al resto de los protoss por igual, los Templarios Oscuros de Shakuras están aún buscando derramar sangre por la sangre que mi Reina derramó, y mejor ni hablemos de los protoss que escaparon de Aiur, los Khalai. Ningún protoss se nos unirá en esta guerra, salvo uno: el Prelado Tétrico Zeratul. El resto luchará por su lado, y nosotros pelearemos por el nuestro.-

-Esa no es suficiente razón para ni siquiera intentar conseguir su ayuda. Estoy seguro de que Zeratul puede unirlos y hacerlos entrar en razón.-

-Zeratul ha estado aquí.-dijo Izsha entonces.- _Él_ le dijo a mi Reina que se convirtiera en la Reina de Espadas de nuevo.-

Zeratul… ¿Qué? Qué idea, Zeratul animando a Kerrigan a convertirse en la Reina de Espadas de nuevo. Era imposible. Zeratul mismo le había dicho a Raynor cómo convertirla en humana otra vez, ¿por qué haría él semejante cosa después de eso? No podía creerlo, principalmente porque Zeratul sabía de sus sentimientos por Sarah, y porque eran amigos. Pero aun así, le preguntaría a Zeratul sobre eso cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

-No puede ser.-declaró.

-Pero así es.-le aseguró Izsha.

Raynro sintió que su corazón y su estómago eran golpeados y estrujados por una fuerza invisible muy fuerte. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué puedes acerca del proceso que convirtió a Sarah Kerrigan en la Reina de Espadas? Quisiera saber sobre la última vez. Y no me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor.-

-No lo haré.-juró ella.- Además, ¿por qué mentiría?-

-Como dije, muchos humanos lo hacen para no lastimar a los demás.-explicó él.

-No hay ningún beneficio en mentir. Nosotros preferimos la verdad en vez de mentiras. Por muy dolorosa que sea.-respondió.

-Me gusta cómo piensas, Izsha.-Raynor afirmó con la cabeza.- Bueno, ¿me contarás sobre la transformación o no?-

-Nuestra Reina sufrió muchísimo durante la transformación.-empezó.- Se requiere un sentimiento para sobrevivir al proceso. Tal sentimiento, debe ser enorme, como un odio infinito. Físicamente, no hay ningún requerimiento. Incluso un protoss podría convertirse en el líder del Enjambre. Ella sólo llegó ahí antes que otro. Internamente, sus órganos están intactos, es decir que aún son humanos. Por fuera, en cambio, es casi completamente una Zerg primigenia. La única excepción es su cara, la cual, yo creo, mantuvo en forma humana solo para mostrarla a sus enemigos, como por ejemplo Arcturus Mengsk. Abathur quiso modificar esas dos decisiones muchas veces en el pasado, pero ella siempre se rehusó, incluso sabiendo que tener órganos humanos siendo una zerg era una debilidad.-

-Me pregunto cómo se rehusó mientras no tenía consciencia de lo que hacía.-

-Quizás eso era parte del plan de Amon. Cuando derrotaste a nuestra Reina allá en Char, el Enjambre se dispersó. La Reina ya no estaba, y no había ninguna Madre de la Prole suficientemente fuerte para tomar su puesto. Cuando ella llegó a este Leviatán, la recibí creyendo que nuestra Reina había vuelto, pero, en cambio, se negó a ser nuestra Reina de nuevo. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de dos hombros. Uno eras tú. El otro, Arcturus Mengsk, muerto hace unas horas. Su mente aún está intranquila.-

-¿Así que se convirtió en la Reina de Espadas de nuevo solamente para vengarse de Mengsk?-

-Sí, pero fue también por ti. Ella creía que estabas muerto, por lo que estaba cien por ciento decidida a vengarse. Más por ti que por ella. Mi Reina ha mantenido esa parte de su mente, la que es sobre ti, quiero decir, cerrada a nosotros. Y cuando le dijiste que habían acabado por lo que ella había hecho en tu ausencia, cerró su mente del todo.-

-¿Significa eso que los Zerg se hablan unos a otros a través de la mente de Sarah? Eso es nuevo.-

-No.-negó Izsha.- Ningún Zerg excepto las Madres de la Prole y la Reina de Espadas pueden hablar al Enjambre. Bueno, yo puedo, pero no lo tengo permitido. Yo fui diseñada y traída a la vida para únicamente dos propósitos. Ofrecer consejo a la Reina y ocuparme de sus memorias.-

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntó Raynor casi a la ofensiva.- ¿Borras la memoria de Sarah cada un "x" período de tiempo?-

-No, no es eso. Yo guardo sus memorias. Por ejemplo, tengo esta memoria de hace cuatro años.-explicó.

¿Cuatro años? La Guerra de las Razas había tenido lugar hacía cuatro años.

Izsha extendió sus tentáculos y tocó las sienes de Raynor con ellos.

El momento más doloroso de la Guerra de las Razas emergió en su cerebro. Fénix había sido traicionado por Kerrigan. Ella atacó a los protoss, y lo hizo con toda su fuerza. El dragón de Fénix explotó, sus partes estaban por todas partes, humeantes, su sangre azul estaba desparramada por todo el suelo… Las imágenes habían destruido a Jim por aquel entonces.

Ese fue el día en que él, tras formar un grupo anti-Kerrigan junto a Zeratul y Artanis, juró mataría a la Reina de Espadas.

Pero ahora, estaba besándola y tratando de salvarla.

En su defensa, se dijo a sí mismo que ni él ni Fénix sabían por aquel entonces que Kerrigan era parte de una profecía ancestral que hablaba sobre el regreso de un dios caído que volvería para consumirlo todo.

Y ahora que él había visto cómo acabarían las cosas si Kerrigan moría…

Pero no era sólo por eso que él estaba ahí. Estaba a su lado porque la amaba y jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara otra vez.

-Suficiente.-dijo, Izsha se detuvo.- No quiero ver eso. Lo vi con mis propios ojos cuando sucedió. Un buen amigo murió ese día, haciéndome un favor. Lo mandé a su muerte… No lo sabía, pero… Debería haber visto venir la traición de Sarah. Supongo que estaba cegado por la posibilidad de que fuera ella misma de nuevo.-

-Te refieres al protoss llamado Fénix? He oído sobre él. Era un bravo guerrero. Ahora que mi Reina es libre de la influencia del Xel'Naga conocido como Amon, ella cree que el guerrero Fénix debería estar aún con vida. También cree que es su culpa que no lo esté.-

-Y tú crees que no es así, ¿verdad?-preguntó Raynor cruzándose de brazos.

-Exactamente.-estuvo de acuerdo Izsha.- Estaba bajo el control de Amon. Creo que mi Reina es demasiado dura consigo misma. Quizás tú puedas hacerle ver que está equivocada.-propuso.

Odiaba hablar con los Zerg, dado que le recordaban las atrocidades del pasado. Cada momento de terror que había pasado antes de que aprendiera sus tácticas y pudiera usarlas en su contra. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por Sarah. Por Zeratul. Por la galaxia entera.

Pero la verdad era que, a esa altura del partido, solamente le importaba seguir jugando por Sarah.

-Lo estoy intentando.-

-Lo sé, y espero que tengas éxito.-

-Me odiarás si tengo éxito en lo que intento conseguir.-

-Si te refieres a convertir a mi Reina en humana de nuevo, entonces no.-declaró Izsha.- No te odiaré por eso. Y ya que hablamos de sentimientos… Quisiera saber cómo funciona el amor.-

Jim debió haberse visto sorprendido y desconcertado de una manera descomunal, porque Izsha tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa.

-Bueno… Supongo que no se puede describir.-dijo, aún tratando de encontrar una manera de explicárselo.- Es demasiado difícil, tienes que sentirlo para entenderlo.-

-¿Sentirlo? ¿Cómo tú y mi Reina?-

No contestó enseguida. Eso era personal, pero Sarah había dicho "No hay secretos aquí. La vida privada no existe." Si quería conseguir la confianza de los Zerg pensantes presentes en ese Leviatán, tenía que adaptarse a las normas del Enjambre.

-Sí.-decidió decir.- Por lo menos, yo la amo. Haría cualquier cosa por ella. Sacrificaría lo que sea, incluso a mí mismo, con tal de hacerla humana otra vez. Sin ofender, ella no debería estar aquí, y no debería ser la Reina de Espadas. Espero que puedas entenderlo.-

-No puedo.-respondió Izsha con sinceridad.- Pero quiero entenderte. Nadie excepto ella ha tenido ese impacto en mí. Pareces interesante, Jim Raynor.-parpadeó.- Y excepcional.-

-¿Qué es excepcional en mí?-

-Te pareces mucho a ella. La manera en la que piensas, el peso que ambos cargan en la espalda, incluso las ideologías. Son muy similares, aunque no lo parezca.-

-No creo que Sarah tenga las mismas ideologías que yo.-dijo él escépticamente.

-Muy en su interior, las tiene.-insistió ella.

-Mientes, ¿no?-

-No, para nada. Todo lo que digo es cierto.-le aseguró la Zerg.

Jim bajó la mirada, poco convencido de las palabras de Izsha, pero no tenía manera de comprobar que era realmente cierto.

Era difícil, muy difícil, pero tenía que confiar en los Zerg.

En el pasado, Kerrigan lo había traicionado. A él, a Zeratul, a Artanis, a los demás cerebrados Zerg, a todos al mismo tiempo. Y para ponerlo aún más difícil, los había destruido a todos, incluyendo al D.U.T. ¿Qué le estaba asegurando, ahora, que no lo haría otra vez?

-Sé lo que piensas.-dijo una voz en su mente.- Y no te culpo. Tiene… Fundamento.-

-Sólo espero que tengamos un final feliz.-susurró en respuesta.

Sarah no contestó, pero él sabía que ella había recibido la respuesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Izsha gentilmente, a lo que Jim afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí. Sólo me perdí en mis memorias…-empezó a caminar, alejándose de ella.- Un placer conocerte, Izsha.-hizo una especie de reverencia y le dio la espalda.

-El placer es mío.-afirmó la Zerg antes de desaparecer por el agujero por el que había llegado.

Caminó por el Leviatán sin saber exactamente a dónde iba, hasta que después de un rato, Kerrigan le susurró por dónde ir.

-¿Sarah?-preguntó, entrando a los aposentas de la Reina.- ¿Andas por aquí?-

Susurros atravesaron la estancia, haciendo que sus cabellos se erizaran. El siguiente silencio le hizo sentir superado por el miedo. Y entonces, ella habló.

-Aquí.-

-Tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿por qué me golpeaste cuando íbamos a salir de Korhal hacia el Leviatán?-

-Yo no te golpeé.-respondió ella.- Sentí que un tanque se asedio disparaba contra nosotros y nos protegí, pero no llegué a hacerlo a tiempo. Tú… Bueno, deja los detalles en mi mente.-

-Mejor así.-accedió.- No me gustaría que morí y me resucitaste.-

Trató de ver, pero la oscuridad era más que suficientemente densa como para no dejarle ver una mierda. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y tropezó, cayendo de costado.

-Mierda.-susurró.

La risa que siguió a su caída fue aumentando gradualmente, mientras ella se aproximaba, pero no era una risa maligna, era tan sólo una risa. Quizás hasta una risa saludable.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó ayudándole a levantarse.

-Sí, sí.-se limpió la porquería de los pantalones.- ¿Qué hay de ti? Esta oscuridad debe estar haciéndote pasar un mal rato.-puso sus manos en los hombros de Kerrigan, y ella suspiró lentamente.

-Estoy llena de miedo mientras estoy dentro de esta nave. No me gusta, quiero salir de aquí, pero no puedo mientras Amon siga con vida. Una vez que muera, dejaré este lugar de una vez y para siempre. Y Zagara liderará al Enjambre. Creo que está a la altura de la tarea y las responsabilidades. Igualmente todavía debo cambiar su forma de pensar.-Sarah lo abrazó y cerró sus ojos.- Carajo, no entiendo cómo logras hacerme sentir tan blandita…-

Jim llevó sus manos a su espalda también, poniéndolas, con algo de disgusto, cerca del nacimiento de sus alas.

-Yo me siento igual. Juré que te mataría, pero siempre supe que sería capaz de hacerlo.-declaró.

-Afortunadamente.-dijo ella con la cara hundida en su pecho.

Raynor miró con cautela su cuerpo, viendo cuán mutado estaba. Pero, aun así, su cuerpo no deforme. Debajo de la dureza del caparazón Zerg que la cubría, pudo distinguir una forma humana.

-Jim.-le susurró.- Deberías hablarle a Matt. Hacerle saber sobre… Sobre _nosotros_.-

La mención de "nosotros" le hizo sentir un poco alegre. Agarró su mano con cuidado de no cortarse con sus afiladas garras.

-Supongo que no hay tecnología aquí.-

-Estás en lo cierto. Pero el Leviatán tiene una conexión de largo alcance, igual que cualquier nave que tú conozcas.-

-Entonces muéstrame el camino.-

-Será un placer.-dijo ella como una niña.

Raynor tenía que reconocer que no esperaba que un organismo del Leviatán funcionara como un comunicador de largo alcance, pero ahí estaba.

Sarah solamente dijo "Matthew Horner, Hiperión", y la cara de Matt apareció ahí automáticamente, flotando frente a ella.

-¿Kerrigan? ¿Dónde está Jim?-fue la primera cosa que preguntó.

-Está aquí. Quiso venir conmigo.-contestó ella instantáneamente.

-Y una mierda.-dijo Matt.- Si está ahí contigo, quiero hablar con él.-

-Que así sea.-

Sarah le pidió a Raynor que se acercara mediante señas. Él caminó hasta que la cara de Matt cambió de una enojada a una atónita.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Usted…?-buscó heridas en el cuerpo de Raynor, pero no había ninguna.- ¿Qué significa esto, Señor?-

-Es… Difícil de explicar.-contestó Jim.

-¡Ella lo ha secuestrado!-

-No.-

-Ahora va a hacerme una oferta, una oferta que debo aceptar o usted morirá…-

-Matt.-

-Lo que significa que debo volver a la base de Mira y robar sus cosas para pagar, y…-

-Matt!-Jim golpeó sus propios piernas con sus manos, furioso; Matt se detuvo, mirándole curiosamente, atontado.- No estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, estoy aquí porque así lo quiero.-

-Pero…-

-Matt, tú sabes absolutamente todo sobre mí. Sabes lo que siento por Sarah.-los ojos de Raynor chispearon.

-Se refiere a la Reina de Espadas.-dijo Matt en voz alta.

-¡No, me refiero a Sarah! ¡Llámala por su nombre!-dijo Jim irritado.- Ella **es** Sarah Kerrigan, no la Reina de Espadas. Cuanto antes lo entiendas, antes sabrás dónde estamos.-

Matt suspiró, claramente disgustado, pero a Jim no le importó. Por primera vez, no le importaba en absoluto lo que Matt tenía que decir.

-De acuerdo, jefe.-dijo su segundo al mando.- De acuerdo. Mis disculpas, Kerrigan. No confío en ti, ni siquiera con lo que has hecho por Jim y Valerian.-

-Lo entiendo.-dijo ella.- Pagaré por mis crímenes cuando todo esto acabe. Puedes matarme tú mismo si eso quieres.-

-¿Qué?-dijo Jim de repente, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Acaso no esperas que pague por todo lo que he hecho?-

-Dejen esa charla para ustedes dos, yo necesito saber dónde están.-los cortó Matt.

-No lo sabrás por ahora, Matt. Eres útil donde estás ahora.-añadió ante la cara de su amigo.- Supongo que aún no has abandonado Korhal.-dijo, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-No, no todavía. Estamos aquí aún, como dijiste. Valerian se ha convertido en el nuevo emperador por derecho divino, como dicta la doctrina de todo Imperio. Pero quiere cambiar todo el sistema, convertir al Dominio en una República, introducir el voto, dejar que la gente tenga más libertad, ese tipo de cosas. Es… Bueno. La nombrará República Popular Terran, R.P.T. Y está planeando convertirle en su consejero de guerra y General Absoluto de la armada y la flota del Dominio. Dice que no puede confiarle semejante poder a nadie excepto a usted. Oh, y el Hiperión es ahora la Nave Insignia de la flota. Valerian ordenó a sus más leales ingenieros que la mejores, pero Swann los amenazó con su brazo mecánico diciendo que no pondrían un solo dedo en el casco ni en ninguna otra parte de la nave. Así que él está haciendo las mejoras usando los recursos de Valerian.-

Era mucha información para procesar. Él, un terrorista, ¿era ahora el General Absoluto de las fuerzas del Dominio? No podía creerlo.

-No puedo aceptar. Mi lugar está aquí. Al menos por ahora. Tendré que rechazar la oportunidad. _Tú_ deberías tomar esos cargos y el control total del Hiperión, Matt. Creo que estás más que listo para hacerlo.

Matt se quedó en silencio, claramente abrumado por algún sentimiento. ¿Orgullo? ¿Miedo? Sólo él sabía cuál.

-Pero, Señor…-

-Matt. Me apoyaste cada vez que fue necesario. Me ayudaste contra Mengsk, siempre estuviste ahí durante nuestros malos días, tú estuviste ahí incluso cuando teníamos todas las posibilidades en contra… Estuviste ahí para hacerme creer que aún podía hacer algo. Tú fuiste en ayudarme a asaltar Char. Ni siquiera me desafiaste cuando le dije a la tripulación que íbamos a salvar a Sarah en lugar de matarla, y que posiblemente tendríamos a todo el Dominio en nuestro culo el resto de nuestras vidas. Tú fuiste el primer y único amigo que realmente tuve además de Fénix. Pero él falleció. Ahora te estoy pidiendo que me dejes descansar un tiempo antes del final. Significa todo para mí.-Matt miró el suelo, preguntándose a sí mismo qué hacer.- Matt, contéstame esto: si tuvieras la chance de descansar con la persona que más te importa antes de que la muerte te alcance… ¿Dejarías pasar la oportunidad?-

-Desde luego que no.-

-Ahora lo entiendes.-sentenció Raynor tomando la mano de Sarah y mostrándole a Matt lo obvio.- Sé cómo se ve esto. Pero ya no me importa. Todos pueden decir lo que quieran sobre mí. Yo estaré con la mujer que amo durante la tormenta. Protegiéndola de todas las maneras que pueda. Por favor, Matt. Significa todo para mí.-

-Entendido.-dijo Matt después del pensamiento más largo de su vida entera.- Lo entiendo, Jefe. Entonces… ¿Estoy al cargo ahora? ¿Seguro?-

-Sí, y sí.-contestó Raynor.

-Entonces creo que…-

Pero antes de que Matt terminara de hablar, la transmisión desapareció, y un protoss tomó el lugar del amigo de Jim. Raynor y Kerrigan podrían reconocer su cara donde sea que la vieran.

Zeratul.


End file.
